The Duet We Shared
by AlaskaHolmes90786
Summary: Both Lucy and Natsu think of taking a shower after the hectic day they had. But what happens when the wall between them is too thin, letting all the sounds in from each others house, and both of them have a passion for singing? Based on Tangled, 'I See The Light'. Lots of cuteness ahead.


Lucy Heartfilia entered her apartment, thoroughly exhausted yet happy after a busy book signing. She loved to see, talk and laugh with her fans. After all, it was because of them she was here. They often said to her that she was doing them a pleasure signing their copy of the book. But she always told them that it was _her_ pleasure that they all came for the book signing. Seeing so many people come for the event was her confident boost, really. Whenever she felt useless and talentless which often happened during a writer's block, she'd think about how many smiling faces she saw in the book signing and she'd feel better.

Overall, the night was a enormous success. Her editor, assistant and best friend, Levy McGarden, told her so.

Levy was even more happy because now she could focus solely on her wedding in 3 weeks. Even Lucy was happy, she was actually ecstatic! Sure, the book loving Levy's boyfriend wasn't a man of words….and looked rather scary with his multiple piercings….not to mention that he was the abnormally tall height of 6'2" while Levy was barely 5'3"...and that he was gruff and barely uttered a kind word. Nonetheless, Gajeel Redfox was an amazing, kind and caring man and he loved Levy with all his heart. He had also warmed up to Lucy and teased her and cared for her like a brother.

Suddenly Lucy's phone pinged and she grabbed it out of the purse she had set on the sofa.

 **Levy-chan: Sorry, Lu-chan! We have to postpone the dress shopping till, say, 5? You still free, right? I have already asked the other bridesmaids and everybody responded with an affirmative. Everybody is so excited for my wedding to happen, Lu-chan! Can you believe that Juvia had a date with Gray at 4:30 but she cancelled it so that we could shop together comfortably?**

Lucy laughed out loud on that. Honestly, even though Lucy was still a bit surprised, she wasn't that shocked. Lucy had observed that now Juvia was engaged to her long-term best friend and another brother-like figure, Gray Fullbuster, her extreme possessiveness, clinginess and jealousy were toning down. Yes, to the point now where _she,_ Juvia Lockser, was cancelling dates with _Gray_ when long before it used to happen the other way round.

Last time when Gray talked regarding this topic with her, even he seemed to like the change. He said that he had to worry less about a cranky, crying and green with jealousy Juvia. And the fact that he and Juvia wouldn't be in jail because she killed some girl who even looked at him in some other way. Yes, he did miss when Juvia used to go all heart eyes on him but she still does it; just in private and not public. Frankly speaking, Lucy was proud of this development Juvia made. She always used to wonder whether her jealousy and possessiveness was healthy or not and had come to cringe a little at it.

Lucy picked up her phone to type a reply back to Levy, thinking something.

 **Me: Okay, Levy-chan! And yes, Juvia is really leaving her jealous and clingy days behind now that Gray finally proposed to her. But might I ask, Levy-chan, why this delay? You practically wanted to run to the wedding dress boutiques when the signing was over and I had to stop you from doing so because I was smelly, sweaty and in a desperate need of shower. Actually, both of us were!**

Lucy had to wait for a good 10 minutes for a reply and the reply was so worth the wait.

 **Levy-chan: Uhhh, Lu-chan you see, Gajeel wanted me home for some work. ANYWAYS! SEE YA IN 5!**

Lucy chuckled. Even over text, Levy was not a good liar.

 **Me: Have fun with Gajeel, Levy-chan! Make sure to use, protection! ;)**

Lucy then placed her phone on the side table, stretched and yawned and then decided to change her plans to a long and relaxing bath instead of the quick and hurried one she was planning to have earlier.

She had extra 4 hours, she would use it to her advantage. Lucy skipped to her room, gathering her tank top and shorts to change into after bath and then again went to grab her phone, so that she could listen to music while bathing.

She filled the tub with warm water while humming under her breath and then added a vanilla bathbomb just for fun. She then took her leisure time to undress and get into the tub, washing herself off while singing along with the music.

* * *

Nasu Dragneel was not happy.

Let's run a list of the reasons why Natsu Dragneel was not the regular bright ray of sunshine and active guy he was.

One, he was shifting. And shifting was pretty darn exhausting and hard and sweaty and gross and boring. Hell, shifting was like hell. But the one thing that surprised Natsu was that just how many missing items were turning up inside his house. He found a football deep inside his former house's storage space and he was pretty sure he lost it when his cousin and best friend, Gajeel Redfox, had kicked it into high oblivion while playing a game in his junior year! How the hell did it turn up in his storage room?

Two, the above mentioned person, aka, Gajeel Redfox, was getting married to this insanely short and cute girl named Levy McGarden who became like a sister to him. Levy, though, wasn't able to concentrate on her own wedding as she was the assistant and editor of this internationally best-selling author and this author also happened to be her best friend and a bridesmaid. Or more precisely, the bridesmaid who has partnering him as he was one of Gajeel's best men.

Three, just a few minutes ago, Ice Prick, aka, Natsu's other best friend slash enemy (in reality, the closest male friend he has, not that he will accept it any time soon), aka, Gray Fullbuster, informed him that they were going for suit shopping at 5 when it should have been in half an hour. When he told Gray that he running on a schedule here and not to ruin it, Gray just scoffed at the idea of _Natsu_ ever being on a schedule and just ordered him to be ready by 4:45. And the reason why they were having it 4 hours later? Because _Juvia_ cancelled a date with _Gray_ so that she could go for shopping with the girls.

He was just so pissed.

So instead, to calm himself down and to take a break from the shifting he had almost completed anyways, Natsu decided to take a bath. Thus, he grabbed his sweatpants and towel to change into later (No shirt 'cuz "Shirtless in home is the comfiest night dress!") and went to ready his shower.

After the water was hot enough, he shedded his sweaty clothes which stuck to him like a second set of skin, and stood under the shower, sighing in delight. After a minute or so of just standing under the shower, letting his tensed muscles relax, he started humming a tune out. Natsu liked to sing a lot. It was one of his hobbies. And he, for one, was very good at it, unlike Gajeel who thought he was some popstar or something when in reality his voice was like nails dragging against blackboards. Back in highschool days, Natsu was one of the best singers in school and Gray the best dancers and, man, the performances they held, those performances were lit.

He could hear some music being played from the other side of the wall but it wasn't loud enough for him to decipher the song, so he just let it be, regretting that he forgot his phone.

But just then he heard someone squeal from the other side, the same side from which he could hear the faint music. Loudly. And then the music turned up in volume so loud that if he didn't know better, he would've thought it was from his own home or even bathroom.

Before Natsu could knock on the wall and ask the owner of that house if they were alright or not, he finally caught on which song it was.

"I See The Light…." He breathed out. One of his favourite songs from one of his favourite movies, Tangled. He decided not to disturb the owner so that he could have his own entertainment, all thoughts of asking he or she if they were fine or not flying out of his head.

The lyrics of the song was about to start and Natsu was about to sing quietly, too, because if it's obvious that sounds from that house could be heard so clearly in this house then his voice could be heard clear as day by the person on the other side of the wall, too.

Natsu cleared his throat and was about to sing, but then he heard someone sing the first line of the song in total sync.

And it was one of the sweetest voices he had ever heard in his life.

* * *

Lucy had nearly dropped her phone inside the filled-to-brim with water and soap tub when she heard one of her favourite songs play. It was from the movie Tangled, one of her most favourite movies, too. She squealed and raised the volume from barely audible, background music kind of volume percent to full on loud volume percent.

Now, this song had awoken the high school Lucy who was one of her school's best singers. Lucy still sang with people or all alone in her room or in the showers. Singing took a less prominent role after she pursued writing as her profession after college, though.

But this did not stop her from indulging in it again, from time to time.

So she waited for the intro music to finish playing and started singing along with the lines sang by Rapunzel. For Eugene's part, she'll just stay quiet, she guessed. Or sing it anyways.

' _All those days watching from the windows,_

 _All those years outside looking in,_

 _All that time never even knowing,_

 _Just how blind I've been,_

 _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight,_

 _Now I'm here, suddenly I see,_

 _Standing here, It's all so clear,_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be'_

Lucy then gulped a little air and angled her body better by sitting up for the higher oncoming pitch in that slight pause.

' _And at last I see the light,_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted,_

 _And at last I see the light,_

 _And it's like the sky is new,_

 _And it's warm and real and bright,_

 _And the world has somehow shifted'_

Lucy lied down comfortably again, almost sighing out the next 2 lines.

' _All at once everything looks different,_

 _Now that I see you.'_

And just as the musical instruments started playing, Lucy started pondering if she'd ever find a guy as handsome and sweet and caring and brave and even mischievous as Eugene. Or any guy who is handsome, sweet, kind, caring and truthful.

All her friends were either in relationship or engaged, and admittedly, the number of couples engaged outnumbered the number of couples in relationship greatly. Levy was about to get _married_ in 3 weeks.

Yet, Lucy was sitting in her bathroom, sitting and singing sweet as hell duet songs which she could sing with her could-be-partner, as single as ever.

Lucy just sighed, hoping that she'd find someone for herself someday as Eugene's part was about to start.

And just when she was about to sing that, too, a very soothing and attractive male voice started singing the first line of Eugene's part. His voice was controlled and in sync, his tone neither too deep nor too boyish, just how Lucy liked the best. He sang like a professional singer or a very talented one, at least. But all Lucy knew was that she had never heard such a soothing voice ever in her life.

* * *

After listening to his neighbour's angelic voice and admiring her beautiful singing, he decided to make his presence known and sing a duet with her because, Gods, without even seeing her, she had him wrapped around her finger. He really wanted to see her, listen to her sing and laugh and talk and giggle, touch her. Hell, what the hell?

He frankly never felt this way since he broke up with his former girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss, 5 years ago. Hell, he never felt this way even when he was in a relationship with Lisanna. It was his first time feeling this strange feeling.

He cleared his throat again, this time quietly so that his companion didn't become aware of him before the time he wanted.

Soon, the melody ended and Eugene's music started. He heard her suck a little air in to sing again, but he beat her to it, easily singing Eugene's part.

' _All those days chasing down a daydream,_

 _All those years, living in a blur,_

 _All that time, never truly seeing,_

 _Things, the way they were,_

 _Now she's here, shining in the starlight,_

 _Now she's here suddenly I know,_

 _If she's here, it's crystal clear,_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go.'_

Natsu straightened, bracing his hand against the wall, he sang the chorus along with the girl. On the other hand, Lucy felt lightheaded and so, so, _so_ amazed after listening to this man sing. She loved his voice and was already smitten by him, her smile big on her face. She sat up and sang the chorus which Rapunzel and Eugene sang together.

' _And at last I see the light'_

And then he continued on with Eugene's line.

' _And it's like the fog has lifted.'_

Again, Lucy and Natsu sang the next line together.

' _And at last I see the light'_

And Lucy sang her line, feeling love bubble up in her chest, for this faceless man who has this beautiful voice. She wanted to meet him and be with him. She wanted to wake up to this voice every morning and she wanted to sleep while listening to this soft, soothing voice.

' _And it's like the sky is new'_

Both of them sing the next line together in perfect sync, as if they really were Eugene and Rapunzel. Lucy stood up, her arms spread out, her head feeling light and a bright grin on her face. Natsu smiled a soft smile and tilted his head upwards, feeling this immense feeling of joy. Both living in the moment, as if magic existed, as if the love in this song was felt between both of them.

' _And it's warm and real and bright,_

 _And the world has somehow shifted._

 _All at once everything looks different'_

Both of them faced towards the wall they heard the other's voice coming from, placing their palms on the wall and smiling a soft smile, feeling love in the air. And just like that, they both ended the song.

' _Now that I see you.'_

* * *

After 15 entire minutes of silence from both sides of the wall, Natsu cleared his voice and said to whoever was on the either side, "So hey duet partner, want to meet up outside, in front of our door in, like, 10 minutes?"

Lucy smiled, excited that she got herself a date who had such an amazing voice. Lucy just prayed that he is as attractive as his voice and has an amazing personality that is better than his looks and voice. "Make it a 20 and it's a deal." Lucy said cheerfully.

"Deal, then. Hopefully, you won't be a grandma." He said, jokingly.

Lucy laughed a heartwarming laugh and continued the joke by saying, "And hopefully, you won't be some creepy, stalker guy."

Natsu huffed and proclaimed loudly, "Just wait, woman. I'm gonna be the best man in your life!"

Lucy giggled and said, nervousness showing in her voice no matter how hard she tried to conceal it, "Okay, Mister. It's a date then?"

Natsu blushed and silently cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Yep, it's a date in 20 minutes. See ya!"

* * *

Natsu was waiting since the past 15 minutes in front of his door and he was pissed off. "Maybe she stood up on me." He muttered under his breath. How could someone be this late when all they had to do was open the their front door?

Suddenly, he could hear the locks of the next door clicking open in a hurried manner and a gorgeous girl appeared from the next door, stumbling while trying to wear a shoe.

Her hair was golden blonde and he was sure it could blind under the sun and her figure was curvy with a large pair of breasts and big, plump behind. She lifted her face to see his, flashing him a tiny, sheepish smile. And maybe because of the way Natsu was looking at her, she flushed deep red while looking all over him. But honestly, he got mesmerized by these big, chocolate brown eyes of hers. And somehow, seeing her walk over to him and apologize for being late and pushing her hair behind her ear while looking at her feet, Natsu knew that _she_ was the one he wanted for the rest of his life.

"Well, say something." The girl muttered and gave herself a self conscious glance.

"Uh, s-sorry! Z-zoned out there! You are beautiful! N-no, I mean you are pretty cute. Uh, sorry I didn't get your name. M-my name is N-natsu Dragneel. Could you p-please repeat it again, I mean your name?" Natsu stammered out. He mentally kicked himself for being such a big mess.

Lucy giggled and blushed even more, but her gaze turned confident and she stared into his eyes. Natsu's heartbeat quickened in pace and he was sure his face burst into crimson colour when she leaned so close and got on her tippy toes to try and reach his height. If he moved even a little bit, they'd be kissing. Suddenly, he wished for an earthquake to occur and for his lips to latch onto this girl's.

"The thing is," She softly murmured. "I never told you my name, Natsu. So how can you get it?" And then pulled back, smirking, took his hand and dragged him towards the stairs. Oh boy, she was a sassy tease! Now, he just wanted to grab her hips and smash his lips on hers. This was so unfair!

"Where to, Natsu?" Lucy asked cheerfully. "Wherever you please, Captain." Natsu murmured. He wanted it to come out as fun and spirited when actually it sounded like he was complaining. Great. "Heartfilia, it's Captain Lucy Heartfilia, for you, Mister." She said, winking at him and then laughing. Natsu had to laugh at that laugh and he again got that floating kind of feeling he felt whenever he remembered the girl- remembered _this_ beautiful girl- singing along with him.

They both started randomly walking around, eating ice cream and cookies and donuts, getting to know each other and singing duets and solos of various songs. Natsu came to know that she was an author who was quite known. Lucy came to know Natsu actually had done modelling for one of her favourite company, now he works as a firefighter and as a guest singer at one of his friend's bar whenever she needed him. Natsu came to know that both of Lucy's parents had passed away and while she loved her mom the most and had a straining relationship with her dad, she still missed them. Lucy came to know that Natsu's birth parents had passed away and he was adopted by his step-father whom he loved more than anything in this world.

After an hour of walking around and talking, Lucy suggested a place saying that it was close enough to this wedding dress boutique she had to go to at around 5 for her friend, Levy's, wedding dress shopping. Up until now, Natsu was in a daze, talking and laughing and singing with Lucy. He actually was feeling quite surreal. Up until this moment when something snapped in his brain.

"Wait! Levy? As in, Levy McGarden? As in this tiny, 5'3" girl with pipsequeak voice but an amazing temper, who loves reading and has a library in her house, who has wavy blue hair and hazel eyes? That Levy?" Natsu asked, surprise and confusion being the major emotions he was feeling right now. He knew every other girl in Levy's bridesmaid list, that is, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna and Erza. There was one girl he did not know about and if he remembered the vague details Lev had given about the girl correctly, then the girl had brown eyes and blonde hair. Most important of all was that she was supposed to be Levy's best friend since high school and a best selling author to whom she was assistant and editor to.

Blonde hair, brown eyes, author…..Lucy was the bridesmaid he was partnered with!

Lucy seemed to reach the same conclusion and asked, happy surprise decorating her eyes, "Are _you_ that unknown best friend of Levy and Gajeel with whom I have to walk down the aisle?"

"Well, I am not a stranger anymore, am I?" Natsu asked, chuckling and cocking his head to the side, while running a hand through his hair.

"No," Lucy said, softly. "You are not a stranger." She whispered, a sweet blush tainting her cheeks red.

Holding her gaze, Natsu really felt like he was on a boat, in middle of a lake with the skies filled with glowing lanterns.

And honestly, Natsu couldn't resist it anymore, he slowly leaned down, giving her time to back away if she didn't want it, and pressed his lips softly against hers. After a few seconds, both of them leaned away, blushing furiously but still holding each other's gaze. A sweet, chaste kiss but filled with the promise of many more kisses of varying kinds in the future with this hot, beautiful and amazing woman.

"No, not strangers anymore." Natsu whispered.

Both Natsu and Lucy arrived to their respective wedding dress shops around 20 minutes late. People were mad at them, but who cared? They didn't. People were concerned. They were blushing like they had blazing fevers.

But now that they saw each other, it was crystal clear that Lucy and Natsu had found out where they were meant to be.

* * *

 **A/n: So heyyo guys! I am back with another oneshot based on one of my favourite movie's favourite song. This first January, I woke up with this sudden craving of wanting to watch Rapunzel and believe me, I checked all my channels till upto 10 hours ahead, seeing if Tangled was playing or not and wishing that I was getting lucky. But yeah, no such luck. But then, I decided to make this extra sweet with sugar syrup on top fanfic which involved Tangled to satisfy my urge.**

 **Also, on that note, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wish you all have an amazing 2019! I know I won't. I am going to get into one of the hardest grade in my school board and one of the 2 years whose marks matter the most. It's like I am going to my GCSE year, just my syllabus equivalent. But I am getting ahead of myself thinking about the next grade, cuz I have my this year's final ahead.**

 **I think my next fic will be a Gruvia one, but I am not able to decide whether it shot be multi-chaptered or just oneshot. The problem is, I have 2 ideas for 2 multi-chaptered fics for both Gruvia (the one I mentioned before) and another Nalu one, and I definitely don't have time to upload 2 fics, I guess. But I will deal with it. As for, Percabeth and other ships, I am rather in my Fairy Tail period now so I'll upload mostly Nalu and then some Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza and so on.**

 **Anyways, toodles! Hope you liked this oneshot and keep on loving Tangled and Nalu!**


End file.
